


Birthdays Just Mean You Haven't Died Yet

by WinterSpells



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also I know in canon Weiss probably doesn't like her birthday, F/F, Happy birthday love, So hopefully this can be that, So this is also for her because she needs a win, They deserve a nice gift for their special day, This is for someone I love and care deeply about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: Glynda cares for very few things in life, but for her lover's special day, she'll make an exception.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 17





	Birthdays Just Mean You Haven't Died Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falconstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/gifts).



> I was originally going to name this "Through The Looking Glass" because of the ship name you gave me, but then I thought "Let's have a Cynical Glynda moment" so here we are :)

Normally Glynda couldn’t muster up enough fucks to give when it came to most things, including birthdays, and definitely her own. Celebrating was pointless, and the time spent planning and actively engaging in a party could be used in a more productive manner, which is something all of Beacon’s staff had learned her first year teaching. That was also one of many reasons as to why she retained her “Goodbitch” reputation and how she’s kept it for all these years. Obviously. 

But today was different. It had to be. 

“If you don’t turn in your papers, fine, but don’t you dare come crying to me about why your grade is going in the toilet.”

The chorus of “yes Ms. Goodwitch,” throughout the room made a hint of a smile appear on her face, and as she watched her final class of the day pack up and leave, she felt the excitement that had been simmering all day crank up a notch, making her want to burst. 

Not yet, she had to remind herself, but soon. 

To what she could only compare to a bat flying out of Hell, she gathered her things and left the classroom, and eventually the building, in a hurry. On a good day, she didn’t leave the classroom, or even her office until late at night, if even that. It was well known that she practically lived out of her office, and only went to her apartment when absolutely necessary. It also briefly occurred to her that it really must have been bewildering to anyone who saw her like that, but again, she couldn’t find enough fucks to give. 

The feeling of elation and happiness that coursed through her as she prepared her sparse living space for what was to come was a surprise to her. A pleasant one, of course. 

When the doorbell finally rang, warmth spread through her, all the way down to the tips of her toes. Wonderful. 

The ringing went on a few more times, making her roll her eyes as she opened the door. 

“And here I thought I had curbed your impatience.” 

“It’s my birthday, so the rules don’t apply to me right now.”

“I don’t think that’s a good enough re-” right there in the middle of the doorway where anyone in the world could see them, she got the living daylights kissed out of her. 

It was a very good feeling. 

When they finally pulled away, it was evident how much they both needed it, if only by the small, contented smiles on their faces. 

"Hi."

"Hello, dear. How was your day?"

Glynda knew if she stayed there any longer, they'd be naked in the middle of the hall, so responsibly, she turned away and went back into the kitchen, the telltale signs of her younger lover making herself comfortable more than present. 

"Where do I even start? Oh I know, how about this morning where I had woken up to smoke because Ruby nearly set the dorm on fire for trying to bake me cookies. A "breakfast in bed" version of hers, I guess, but then Jaune showed up and you know how much of an idiot he can be-"

Shoes and various amounts of clothing were shed as she steadily recounted the events of the day, and by the end, the younger woman was seated at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in hand. She wasn't old enough, not yet, but since she was in safe company, and with the special occasion, it seemed fair. 

"You really have had quite the day, haven't you?" At least it was a good one.

She smiled wearily. "I'm just glad I get to spend the remainder of it with you." 

"Missed me that much?"

All she received was a hum in response, but it was enough. 

"Tell me about your day." 

"Oh you know how it goes: the usual incompetence of students still remains to astound me, even after all this time." 

They proceeded to eat dinner and chat about the day, upcoming events, and even eventual dates her younger lover wanted to go on. 

“It’s romantic.”

“You and I have a different definition of that, it seems.” 

“You can’t look me in the eye and say that if someone dropped everything for you in order to take you on a stargazing date, you wouldn’t feel something?”

“Well when you put it that way-”

“I knew it!” 

Glynda rolled her eyes and kissed her counterpart. 

“Fine, you win. Now close your eyes.”

Those pretty baby blues narrowed. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise, dear. Do it for me?’

With a small amount of hesitance, she did as she was told. 

“Good girl.”

“Glynda-”

“No peeking!”

“Ugh, fine.”

“And no pouting.”

A small harrumph behind her made her smile. Finally her plan was coming to complete fruition. 

The few minutes of silence were absolutely killing the younger woman, and when she was about to open her mouth to say something, that’s when she heard it. 

She felt herself relaxing as the soft humming seemed to caress her, and without meaning to, she opened her eyes. 

In nothing but a bra and panties stood the great Glynda Goodwitch with a soft look in her eye, her face illuminated from the candles on the birthday cake she held.

“Happy birthday, Weiss.”

To say she was speechless would have been an understatement. 

“I love you.” Maybe she wasn’t so speechless after all, but Glynda seemed to be.

“Because I make a mean cake?” Did she really think making a bad joke would help her get out of this? Yes.

“Not just because of that.” Such a simple answer shouldn’t have made her flush, but here they were.

“I um-”

“I know I just blurted it out, so you don’t have to say it back, but I...I needed you to know. You’ve done so much for me and if I can’t at least give you the courtesy of telling you how I feel then-”

Before Weiss could understand what was happening, her lap was suddenly full of tall, needy blonde. 

“Glyn-”

“We’re going to eat this cake, and then I’m going to show you exactly how I feel about you.”

And she did.

They both started to have a better appreciation for birthdays after that.


End file.
